Kind Child
by Fire ArcherS
Summary: After the death of her mother Atsuko finds the death might not have been an accedent, Is she angry enough to call on the Hell Girl? I do not own HEll GIRL or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1

"_Poor girl, she was so young."_

"_How old was she?"_

"_Only twenty-five."_

"_A shame, she left a loving husband and daughter behind."_

"_Yes Atsuko has been taking this very hard. She was so close to her mother."_

"_Where is she now?"_

"_In her room its best to leave her be. She's going through a hard time right now."_

Atsuko stood behind the wall of the living room, alertly listening to what the adults had to say about her mother. She held back tears as she heard her aunt talk about how happy her mother was before her illness. Footsteps walked towards her and she quickly made her way to her room. Once there she sat on her bed and flipped through pages in her photo album. Pictures of her mother were on every page. She was always smiling. Even after she was diagnosed she still smiled.

Atsuko had turned to the last page and broke down in tears. The last page contained a photo of her mother and her in the hospital days before she passed. She was smiling, her hands around her daughter and head resting on Atsuko's, her long blond hair falling on Atsuko's shoulder. Atsuko was now sitting on the floor clutching the photo album close to her chest, crying fiercely. Not even the knock at her door made her turn. In fact she hadn't noticed when her father entered her room, or even when he sat down on the floor next to her.

A couple minutes went by before she actually realized she was not alone anymore. When she turned and saw her father, he had his eyes closed. She wiped her own and tapped her father gently to get his attention. He looked up to see his daughter, red-eyed but no tears. She must have wiped them off, he thought. When he looked at her Atsuko saw something in his eyes, anger, hate, guilt possibly?

"Dad?" Atsuko said with a gentle voice. "Are you alright?"

Her father just looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Yeah I'm okay. You and me. That's all we've got, there's no one holding us down anymore."

Atsuko was just about to ask her dad what he meant by 'Holding us down' when her aunt walked into the room. "Hiroshi? The family's looking for you."

"I'm coming, give me a second." He said and her aunt left the room. Leaving Hiroshi and his daughter alone. They sat on the floor for at least a minute before Hiroshi stood up.

"Come on." He said extending a hand to his daughter. "You should at least say hello."

Atsuko stood and spoke. "Dad I really miss her, I wish she were still here, why did it have to be her?" When she said this she looked up to look at her father and she saw the same emotion she had seen when he entered her room, this time she saw what it was: Anger.

"You're a teenager Atsuko you know why! Because she was sick, because she was _always_ sick. Now wipe your eyes and go say hello to your family." He then left the room and slammed the door leaving Atsuko on the other end stunned and crying, thinking to herself what had gotten into him.

Checking the mirror, for any sign she had been crying, the young teenager left the room to hear her relatives talk about her diseased mother. Standing at the doorway to her living room she tugged at her short black hair same color as her fathers. She stood thinking how the only resemblance she was able to see of her mother was her blue eyes. She was like her mother in every way when it came to character but she was told she had her fathers anger problem. She was about to begin crying again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw her cousin standing behind her with a glum face.

"I'm so sorry Atsuko, I cant imagine how you must be feeling, do you need anything?"

"No I don't need anything thank you Koto."

"Do you just want to talk or something?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

Walking into the living room Atsuko said hello to her relatives and excused herself. She and Koto then walked out the door to sit outside. As they walked to the bench on the front yard, neither said a word. They both just looked at the sky, the sun would almost set and soon everyone would go home. Koto was the first to break the silence.

"So what so you want to talk about?" She said turning to her cousin beside her.

"I don't know anything I guess" She said and waited, then added "How have you been lately, anything new?"

Koto thought for a while then said, "Not much, I heard this story, have you heard of the Hell Correspondence?"

"What's that?"

"It's a website, they say if you want revenge on anyone all you have to do is type the name of that person into the site and someone called Hell Girl comes and sends the person to Hell. They say you can only access the site at midnight. Creepy huh?" Koto finished with a smile.

"That's not real you cant send someone to hell like that, someone made that up."

"Guess so, but what if it were real?"

They both sat pondering that question not paying much mind to the adults leaving the house. Eventually Koto and her parents went home and Atsuko was inside with her father who still looked angry.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was still that night so still Atsuko couldn't sleep. She'd woken up and was now sitting in the dark living room. She began to think about what her cousin had said when they were sitting outside.

_"Have you heard of the Hell Correspondence?"_

_ "Its a website...if you want revenge on anyone all you have to do is type the name of that person into the site."_

"Hell Girl..." Atsuko trailed off quietly remembering Koto's words. Curiosity got the best of her and she went to sit at the computer in her room. She looked at her clock: 12:59. She was right on time. Waiting a few seconds Atsuko typed in the URL as the clock struck midnight. Waiting she expected one of two things: one-the site would be a fake and nothing would come up or two-the site was real and it would be filled with horrid things.

As she pressed the ENTER key she was surprised when only a black screen came up with the words '_I will exact your revenge'_ written in small print at the top_. _Followed, shortly, by a small flame that revealed a blank type box. Other than that the screen was practically empty, except for the letters above the box, '_your bitterness, I will dispel.'_ Atsuko began scrolling down to see if anything else was there. She barely moved the mouse when a loud crash came from the end of the hallway outside her door. Minimizing the screen she quietly opened her door. The darkness, however, overwhelmed her. She could not see anything clearly all she could make out was the small shifting of what sounded like a bag and the silent ticking of the round hall clock. As she stepped into the darkness of the hall a small shining object caught her attention. Maneuvering her way around the hall decorations she gingerly picked up the small object. Unable to examine the object in the dark the fragile teenager turned back to her room but remembered the noise coming from the end of the hall.

Placing the small stick-like figure into a drawer of a nearby desk Atsuko continued down the hall. When everything seemed normal, and she was ready to turn back, Atsuko noticed a light coming fro a crack in a door.

"Hello?" She said and was about to open the door when it flung open itself.

"Atsuko! What are you doing up, it's past Midnight!?"

"I...I heard a noise."

"Its nothing, go to bed."

"I...cant." It was nearly a whisper.

"Well try. Go. To. Your. Room." Her father said suppressing a yell and shoving the surprised girl down the hall.

Atsuko stumbled but caught herself, before hitting the floor, with her hands. Scared to look back she picked herself up and ran the rest of the way to her room. Once safely inside she closed the door, locked it and climbed into bed, knowing fair well, she wouldn't sleep that night.

When morning came, and she couldn't stand the bright sun anymore, Atsuko stood from her spot on the small bed and pushed her ear to the door. Nothing. Quickly Atsuko showered and dressed for school. She grabbed her schoolbag from the closet near the door. She was now outside and opening the gate to walk to school when a voice spoke to her.

"I arranges for you to have the day off today."

Turning to face her father, who was sitting on the bench not far off, Atsuko replied. "Yes, but I was felling okay and thought I'd attend class today." Silence. "Besides I shouldn't miss too many classed." she finished, keeping her head down, avoiding eye contact. Silence again. For a while Atsuko just stood, looking to the ground, allowing the cool air to blow her hair back and fourth. Listening to the sound of blossoms falling to the floor from their once high spot on their tree. Looking up she saw her father sitting on the bench eyes closed. When he didn't say anything Atsuko finished opening the gate. Before she could say a word her father spoke.

"You are not going to school today, go inside and change we have dome things to do involving your Mother." He said in a harsh tone and putting extra distaste in his last word. His expression softened, however, when he saw the frightened look on his daughters face. He also noticed the light bags under her eyes: she hadn't slept last night, he concluded, again guilt erupted on his features.

When he spoke again his voice was soft. "I'm sorry. Its just Aoi..."

"I know dad, I miss her too."

"Well go get changed, I'll wait for you in the car" With that he disappeared in back of the house and Atsuko went inside to do as her father said.

When she finished changing, Atsuko tapped her computer to check the time. When her screen came up she realized she forgot to close the Hotline to Hell. Maximizing the age she noticed it was white and read: _"page not found" _upon seeing this she remembered the small object she found last might. Closing the blank screen ans walking in the hall she found the object tucked away in the desk the way she left it last night. Picking it up it looked like a weird pen but somehow familiar. Not wanting to keep her father waiting Atsuko put the pen-like thing in her schoolbag and joined her father in the car.

Atsuko waited in the car as her father talked to various people most of whom she didn't know. That is until they arrived at the hospital where her mother spent her last days. Her mind wandered to the many days she spent here with her mother. The countless times she sat in that waiting room while her father talked to her mom. She remembered the familiar aroma of rubber, steel, and disinfectant. She was reminiscing when a nurse she knew fairly well walked in.

"Atsuko!" She said running up to her and hugging her. "I'm so sorry. It was so tragic."

"Its not your fault, you don't have to apologize... do you know what happened?"

The nurse, Sakura, extended her arms out to see Atsuko and said with a sad face "It seems she took too much insulin. Your father didn't tell you?" She sounded concerned.

"I wasn't told anything."

"I'm sorry dear... I have to get going, but if you need anything you know how to reach me." She kissed Atsuko's forehead before exiting the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Atsuko walked the busy halls of the hospital as she waited for her father to finish his meeting. She was stuck in her thoughts and did not notice the young man coming towards her until it was too late. She stumbled back and hit the floor along with some papers and a clipboard. Hurriedly she got to her knees and began collecting the papers from the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" She said handing the man, with hair covering one eye, the papers and bowing her head.

"Its alright, whats your name?"

"Atsuko"

"Well, be careful next time Atsuko" He said smiling kindly.

"Yes. Sorry" She said bowing and walking off. Taking a quick look back she saw the man was now talking to another nurse, female, with long dark hair. Ahead of her Atsuko turned a corner.

XxX

"Are you sure that's her?" Asked Hone-Onna as she watched Atsuko disappear down the hall.

"Yeah, she accessed the website." Replied Ren Ichimoku putting the clipboard on a nearby desk.

"But she didn't submit a name. Why are we here?"

"The mistress thought it would be a good idea just to check."

"Well we checked, lets go." Hone-Onna said and walked away to find Wanyuudou.

XxX

"Suko!" Atsuko turned to see an old friend she made while she use to wander around. Atsuko didn't say anything instead she waited for the girl to come closer. She was smiling but when she saw her smile was not returned it wavered.

"I'm sorry, I forgot" She looked guilty.

Atsuko shook her head as if to say 'its okay'. There was a short awkward silence before the girl spoke.

"Why do you have an insulin pen? I thought your adoptive mom was the diabetic not you." She said pointing to Atsuko's bag.

"Is that what this is?" I didn't know I found it at home."

"Careful, I heard your mom was on special medication like supercharged. So don't accidentally poke yourself with that thing. It could be dangerous."

"Misa." A nurse called from down the hall.

"I have to go." The girl, Misa, said recognizing the voice that called her. "I'll see you later?" She asked

"Yeah." Misa smiled as she walked to her nurse.

Atsuko stood in that hall for a while staring at the insulin pen she held in her hand. 'How can this little thing be dangerous?' she thought then noticed the hall was becoming very lonely. Slipping the pen back in her bag Atsuko practically ran back to the waiting room. Quietly she opened the door. Her father was sitting in a chair by the wall with his head in his hands. The door closed behind her and he looked up.

"Where have you been?" He asked standing up and moving towards her.

"Walking around, when Sakura left there was no one so..."

"Sakura was here?" He said grabbing Atsuko's arm tightly. "What did she tell you? Did she say anything about your mother?" Atsuko looked scared but her father didn't notice.

"No" She lied "she just asked how I was doing is all." Her voice was taut.

"Well I'm finished here we can go." loosening his grip on Atsuko he walked out the door calling for Atsuko to follow.

Lifting her sleeve Atsuko found she had a bruise on her arm where her father grabbed her, upon hearing her name the young girl walked out the room and followed her father to the exit, bowing to the hospital directors as she left.

XxX

Atsuko was in her room staring at the insulin pen in her hand. She was considering calling Misa at the hospital for more information but decided against it. Instead she placed the pen on her computer desk and went to the kitchen for a drink. When her father called her she followed his voice to their living room. He saw standing in the doorway, shoes on, and putting on his suit coat.

"I have to go somewhere, I'll be back" Is all he said before the exiting the door.

Walking back to the kitchen Atsuko put some water to boil and went in the hall to the bathroom. She stopped, however, when she saw the back room door and remembered the night she found the insulin pen. Her mind flashed back to the noise she heard and the image of her fathers face when he found she heard him. Letting go of the doorknob Atsuko walked back to the door she stood in front of just the other night. Looking around to make sure she was alone, before opening the door, the young girl turned the knob. Entering the room she searched for a light switch. The room was so dark she couldn't even see the floor. Taking a few steps forward, hands on the wall, Atsuko gave a light scream when her foot made no contact with the floor and she feel flat on a top step. Allowing herself time to catch her breath Atsuko once again searched the wall. On her right side she found a switch.

Making her way sown the unknown steps Atsuko found herself becoming scared. At the bottom she spotted a large plastic bag. When she was near it she looked inside. There were papers some looked like emails some like instructions. When she turned her head to read some, a light flashed in her eye. Moving over to the table which contained the source of the light Atsuko became more frightened and confused. The table had a syringe and a liquid vile on the same table was another paper with instructions. This time Atsuko skimmed through it. She was horrified at what she read: The paper contained instructions on how to poison someone by inserting a poison liquid into an insulin pen. Shocked Atsuko reread through the paper hoping she was mistaken because if she was not than that only lead to one conclusion: Her father murdered her mother.

A shriek escaped her mouth as she heard the loud piercing chirp of the boiling water. Rushing up the stairs Atsuko turned off the lights and slammed the door shut as she made her way to turn off the water. Forgetting completely about her thirst she ran to her room and sat on her bed, head hidden between her arms. She only looked up once what she saw refreshed her memories and gave her an idea: Hell Girl.

Teary eyes the distraught teenager walked over to sit at the computer she typed in the Hell Correspondence website. Nothing came up that's when she remembered the time requirement. Looking at the clock she still had a long time to wait. Minimizing the screen she sat at her bed, back towards the wall, face staring at her screen. She didn't move not even when her father came home and called for her. She stayed glued on her vision.

XxX

Hours later her father was asleep and she only had two minutes to midnight. At that point she moved, sitting closer to the computer. At last when the clock stock midnight she quickly pressed the _refresh _key. The same black screen came up and the same type box popped up. As quickly as she could she typed in a single name: _Hiroshi Himura._ She pushed ENTER and a flame engulfed the name.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything went silent, Atsuko couldn't hear a thing, and the screen in front of her turned a light shade of red with a black flame in the middle. Startled Atsuko abruptly got up from her chair causing it to fall down backwards. At that moment she got her hearing back. Out of the corner of her eye Atsuko could see a girl with long black hair wearing a sailors uniform. Turning to face her Atsuko spoke: "Who are you?" She asked timidly.

"My name is Ai." the girl responded in a calm voice. "You summoned me."

"Hell Girl?" Atsuko took a step forward but then the Hell Girl disappeared from in front of her. Turning around to see her Atsuko found she was no longer in her room but someplace completely different. The lighting was dim as if the sun was setting. And when she turned her head she saw the Hell Girl, Ai, standing with three others, two of whom she recognized, in front of a big tree.

"Dear this is your father is he not?" Asked the woman from the hospital. She had her hair tied up and was wearing a kimono.

"Yes he is my father."

"Well child why would you want to send your father to hell?" asked the the old man wearing a brown hat and old fashioned Japanese cloths.

Atsuko kept her head down as she spoke. "He let my mother die!"

"This woman wasn't your real mother was she?" added the young man Atsuko had run into at the hospital.

"Ren!" the woman reprimanded him.

"No. she wasn't she adopted me when I was eleven. I've lived with her for four years. My real mother died when I was small and my father just abandoned me." Tears began to roll down her face as she finished. "Aoi was the closest thing I had to a mother and he took that away from me."

Seeing the tears fall off the girls face Ai decided it was a good time to interrupt. "This is for you." she said extending her hand out to Atsuko. In it lay a black straw doll and Atsuko noticed the old man was no longer there. She took the doll and stared at it. "If you truly wish revenge against the one who has wronged you just untie the scarlet thread from his neck. Pulling the tread binds you into a covenant with me, immediate and unbreakable I will fairy the soul of your tormentor straight into the deeps of hell." Atsuko placed her fingers around the thread and fiddled with it and at the moment she was about to pull the tread Ai stopped her. "However, once vengeance has been served you will have to deliver on your end of the bargain" Ai concluded.

"My end?" Atsuko asked confused.

"There always has to be a price and so when you die, your soul will also belong to hell." Ai said in her calm voice.

"To hell, my soul?" she said in a shaky voice.

"But not until you die of course." Hone-Onna added.

"You will never know the joys of heaven, your soul will be left to wander through a world of pain and agony for all of eternity." Ren Ichimoku finished.

Atsuko gripped the black straw doll harder as she was thrust into a pool of blood. With hands pulling her deeper and deeper in. pulling at her and biting at her leaving bruises and letting her blood pour out to become more of the pool. Her screams were muffled by the hands as she tried to get free only to find she was back in her room. Breathing heavily and gripping the doll to her chest Atsuko struggled to get up. Staring at the doll she wondered to herself if her own soul was the price to pay to send her murderous father to hell. As she thought about that she heard a voice of the Hell Girl. 'And now the decision rests with you.'

XxX In the twilight world xXx

"Kind of ironic don't you think?" Ren asked Hone-Onna as he watched Ai walk away into the old house. When she didn't respond he continued "That girl, Atsuko,"

"What about her?" Hone-Onna asked as she followed Ai.

"Her name it means 'Kind Child' yet she wants to send her father to hell?"

"Everyone that comes here wants to send someone to hell" she finished and neither said a word as they went to the house.

XxX Back in Atsuko's world xXx

The next day Atsuko went to school as she normally would. She talk to classmates but only if they spoke to her first. Half the day her mind was on only one thing: the Straw doll given to her by the Hell Girl. She wanted to send her father to hell but she wasn't sure she was willing to give up her soul in the process. So she decided on one thing: she would give him an extra chance. If he could prove to her he was sorry or show any sign of remorse she would return the doll if not she wasn't sure what she would do.

After school Atsuko grabbed her things and walked home, her father wasn't there, he was at work so she killed time by doing her school work. About an hour later her father came home and Atsuko went to the door to great him. She tool his coat and suitcase and put them in the closet when he was sitting down she stood in front of him. He stayed quit for a minute and so she spoke.

"Dad? Did you love my mom? Did you love Aoi?" She asked at the verge of tears.

"Of course I did, you know I did." He said sitting straighter and Atsuko felt for the doll in her school coat pocket but instead pulled out a piece of paper.

"Then why did you kill her!?" She screamed out. And her father shocked stood up.


	5. Chapter 5

Both of the Himura's stood in the living room staring at each other. One shocked the other angry. The elder, Hiroshi, took a step forward and changed his facial expression from a frown to a smile. He looked at his daughter with kind eyes. 'All a lie' she thought as she took a step back. Seeing this the man's face turned to a frown again.

"Somethings upsetting you, Atsuko, maybe you should get some rest." He said trying to pursued his daughter to go to her room.

But Atsuko wouldn't budge. She stood her ground firmly. "Explain this!" She demanded in a horse voice holding up a white sheet of paper. She let it go the second her fathers hands touched it. Her eyes were cold, distant, when she next spoke. "You killed her, I know you killed her!"

"Your sick Atsuko got to your room and lay down I'll call a doctor." He said reaching for Atsuko's arm but she threw herself back to avoid his touch.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed ferociously tears started to stream down her face. "At least say you're sorry, at least say you didn't mean it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Your mother died of an accidental overdose. The doctors confirmed it. Atsuko you're speaking crazy."

Hearing those word, those undeniable words, Atsuko knew he was not sorry for his actions. She gripped the doll in her pocket tighter searching for the scarlet thread. She was going to pull the string and bind herself into the covenant. She found it and had her finger on the thread when her arm was violently yanked and she fell forward. Shocked and confused she pulled herself up only to find her father angrily staring at her. Pulling herself to her feet Atsuko grabbed the doll from her pocket and ran to the door leading to the hallway but was unable to get passed the doorway as she was yanked by her leg and laded on the floor. The doll landing a few feet away from her. Desperately she tried to crawl to the doll but was pulled pack to the living room by her father. Holding on to the wall she tried to shake him off her leg but couldn't.

Finally in a last attempt to free herself Atsuko twisted her body to face her father, without letting go of the door frame, and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. It worked he let go of his hold on her and she stood up and ran, not stopping as she picked the doll up and ran to an open door in the hall. Struggling with the lock she managed to close the door and securely lock it. Seconds later her father was outside yelling for her to open the door and slamming his fist on the door. Holding the doll Atsuko yelled for him to stop.

"Please! Just go away!" She yelled from the other side.

"Not until you get out of there!" He yelled back.

"I'm sorry." She said more to herself than to anyone else and then she pulled the string.

xXx

"Ai" Came a voice from the other end of the screen.

"Yes I know Grandmother. Thank you." Ai said as she finished putting on her black kimono with floral patterns. She called to Wanyuudou who in turn became a flying coach with a burning wheel to take Ai to her destination. The others, Hone Onna, and Ren Ichimoku, came along as well to assist with the recent request.

XxX

Atsuko sat on the bathroom floor gripping the scarlet string as she held her legs to her chest and began to cry.

XxX

Hiroshi Himura was pounding on the door to the bathroom where his daughter was hiding. He was yelling for her to come out and she would not listen. He took a step back and yelled for her to come out or he would knock the door down. Some noise came from the other side and then the door opened. Atsuko came out with her head down holding a syringe. She pointed it at him but never looked up.

"What are you doing Atsuko? Put that down." He said as she neared him and he stepped back.

"Why father? Is it because this is the Syringe you used to kill my mom?" She said looking up and Hiroshi could see that this girl was not Atsuko. In fact when he looked at her eyes he found she was gone and three figures appeared in the back room.

"Who's there?" He demanded and walked to the door. As soon as he entered the room he fell down a hole in the ground. Immediately the lights switched on and he found himself in the lower room next to the bags of papers. When he stood up he saw that the figures where standing at each end of the table that should had contained the syringe and directions.

"How did you do it Hiroshi?" Asked a woman at one end she was wearing a kimono and held her hair up.

"Do what?" He asked worriedly

"Why, kill your wife of course." Stated the younger man with hair covering one eye.

"Did you poison her?" Added an older man who held up a piece of paper.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You are all crazy leave my house!" He said and threw a bag of papers at them. The bag tore and papers flew everywhere that for a second he could not see. When the papers landed on the floor the woman was gone and the two men where smiling to each other.

As soon as he began to panic something grabbed him from behind and spoke. "We cant leave until you confess to your sins." Turning around he saw the woman was a skeleton holding him to his spot. "Now if you'd be so kind as to tell us what you did. We could be on our way."

"Get off of me you disgusting creature." He yelled and ran up the stairs.

xXx

Bellow the assistants looked to each other and Hone Onna spoke.

"He wont give up will he?"

"Looks like we'll have to go to plane B." Stated Wanyuudou and he walked up the stairs.

XxX

"Dammit!" Yelled the man as he ran into the hallway and paused. Catching his breath he looked around. His heart nearly stopped as he saw his deceased wife walk out of his room. "No you're dead!" He yelled and tried to move away but at the other end of the hall he saw the three people from earlier.

"She was sick and you killed her, look at her!" The woman yelled.

"What did she ever do to you in order for you to take her life?" The older man asked. And at that Hiroshi couldn't help but answer.

"She was sick. She was _always_ sick!" He yelled and added. "Everything she needed I always had to do it for her. It was driving me crazy! I had to do it!"

"That sounds like a confession to me." Ren turned to look at Hone Onna.

"Did you hear that miss?" Wanyuudou asked and then a girl with long black hair wearing a black floral kimono appeared in front of him. She had her eyes closed as she spoke.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness bringing pain and torment to others. Oh, dammed soul wallowing in your sin." She opened her eyes and Hiroshi fearfully saw that they were red. "Perhaps it is time to die?" She lifted her arm and a chiming sound was heard.

xXx

Hiroshi woke up in a fairy boat, looking around he saw lantern in the water and a little while off was an arch shaped entrance, the kind people saw when visiting a temple. The girl from earlier was guiding the boat. He stayed quiet for a second as he noticed the strange moon. It was in four parts and shaped in a form of a sort of flower. Finally he decided to ask the girl a question.

"What is this place?" He said staring at the girl.

"This is vengeance," The girl said not bothering to look at him. "so I'm to ferry you to hell." Upon hearing this Hiroshi tried to stand but skeletal arms kept him in his place.

XxX

"Atsuko!" Misa called excitedly as she hugged the girl and ushered her in to the room. "I'm so glad you came."

"Of course I came" Atsuko said smiling.

"But should you be here? I heard about your father how he just disappeared like that. Are you sure its okay?"

"I'm fine thank you for your concern." She said still smiling. "Oh I have this for you." she held out a wrapped box.

"Whats this for?"

"Well I heard about your treatment and how you might get to leave the hospital if it goes well. This is a congratulations."

"Thank you I have something for you too. Its by the window go ahead and get it I need to call my nurse, I'll be back."

Atsuko waved and walked to the window, on the sill was a wrapped present for her. She picked it up and saw her reflection on the glass. Her smile wavered as she was her mark. The mark of the covenant she had entered, the mark that reminded her everyday that as soon as she would die she was destined to hell, the mark that reminded her that she sent her own father to hell. She placed a hand over the black flame mark on her chest as she sat down on the sill to wait for Misa to get back.

xXx

_'Your grievance shall be avenged'_

_

* * *

_

~Authors Note~

_This is the last chapter and I like to put authors notes at the end of my story's _

_(and maybe somewhere in between)_

_So this is mine: (Thank You)_

_To everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorite this story._

_Oxymoron 2011, James Birdsong, S.I.R.E. Ruby-san, The Spirit Alchemist, nisa, ppp, Mya, and finally xXKuro-IchigoXx. (That includes anonymous review)_

_and also thank you to all that read._

_Well I think that's it so... goodbye._


End file.
